


Boom Clap (the sound of my heart)

by niallvran28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Radio, BBC Radio 1, Famous Harry, Louis and Nick are good pals, M/M, Normal Louis, Radio, Singer Harry, Sort Of, Tomlinshaw rises, also Gryles, because Harry is famous and Louis isn't, non famous louis, real work is by larrycaring, that's just a translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallvran28/pseuds/niallvran28
Summary: Harry Styles è invitato allo show radio del suo amico Nick Grimshaw per la promozione del suo primo imminente film. Quando Nick annuncia che Harry sarà collegato ad un monitor cardiaco mentre gli vengono fatte delle domande, Harry sa che il gioco significherà qualcosa.Non si aspettava che il suo cuore lo tradisse mentre Louis Tomlinson entrava nella stanza.





	Boom Clap (the sound of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima storia che pubblico quindi vi chiedo di essere clementi, se c'è qualche errore fatemelo notare e io lo correggerò quando avrò tempo. La storia non è mia ma tutti i diritti appartengono a @larrycaring che mi ha permesso di tradurla, potete trovarla qui su AO3 o su wattpad. Buona lettura! 
> 
> XXXX  
> Imma.
> 
> Original version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548200

 

 

Harry si sistema sulla sedia, aggiustandosi di nuovo le cuffie radio sulla testa. Cerca di non agitarsi, ma è difficile quando Nick gli sta sorridendo stupidamente da dietro la scrivania. Il conduttore radio sembra la perfetta immagine di un burlone, una semplice maglietta bianca accentuata da uno stetoscopio, come se fosse un vero medico. Informò Harry che avrebbero fatto un piccolo gioco dove il battito cardiaco di Harry sarebbe stato monitorato mente Nick gli fa delle domande.

Non è che Harry non si fidi di Nick, ma... Teme molto le domande che riceverà. Ancora, si inchioda un sorriso sulla faccia proprio mentre la canzone che suona in radio finisce. "Qui Grimmy, con Harry Styles" saluta Nick, non per la prima volta oggi, "Come stai, H?" "Bene, bene" i suoi occhi sfrecciano con circospezione verso la porta mentre qualcuno entra.

E' Jim, l'assistente, che sta attualmente portando il materiale per il gioco. "Sto bene," ripete lui mentre i suoi occhi scannerizzano il monitor alla sua sinistra. Nick cattura i suoi occhi e ridacchia per la sua preoccupazione, apparentemente evidente sulla sua faccia, "Oh Dio, se vuoi ragazzi poteste vedere la sua faccia" dice velocemente al pubblico, battendo piano le mani sul tavolo difronte a lui.

"Bene, quindi oggi collegheremo Harry Styles ad un monitor cardiaco", informa allegramente come se si stesse pienamente godendo quello che avrebbe seguito. Probabilmente lo sta facendo. "Sai, per vedere quale immagine da la risposta più emotiva!" "Oh Dio," Harry non può che sussurrare, coprendo la sua apprensione con una ridacchiata nervosa e lasciando che l'assistente lo prepari.

Subito, Harry è agganciato al monitor cardiaco da tre fili attaccati al suo petto e al suo basso addome da delle spugnette appiccicose. Sente subito prurito e resiste all'urgenza di staccarli via. Nick ride di cuore all'ovvio nervosismo di Harry. Harry lo odia. "Bene," dice Nick. "Jim glieli sta sistemando ora." Quando nota che sembra essere pronto chiede "E' vivo, Dottor Oscar?" Jim sbuffa al soprannome mentre Harry giocherella con i fili un momento prima di buttare un'occhiata al monitor.

E' vuoto. O piuttosto, lo schermo è nero. Forse c'è una disfunzione e non riusciranno a giocare. "Aspetta, aspetta, un'attimo," dice Jim premendo alcuni bottoni per far funzionare quella cosa maledetta. Harry spera che non lo farà. "Non c'è niente," afferma Harry guardando di nuovo la macchina. "Non c'è niente?" ripete Nick guardando tra il monitor e Harry. Lui allarga i suoi occhi con finta sorpresa.

"E' un robot creato da Simon Cowell." Harry registra solo brevemente lo schermo del monitor prendere vita perché la sua testa scatta verso Nick con un sorriso incredulo. "Hey," dice lui, trascinando le parole fuori dalla sua bocca con divertimento e incredulità insieme. Gira sulla sua sedia per dare un'occhiata al suo manager, che sta scuotendo la testa e nascondendo il suo sorriso. Harry pensa che ai sui fan piacerà la piccola subdola ombra. Harry non può soffermarsi troppo, tuttavia, perché poi Jim lo raddrizza e sembra che funzioni.

Dannazione.

"Okay, è quella buona?" chiede Grimmy. Jim annuisce, leggendo lo schermo dove si può leggere un numero verde "Ventotto battiti al minuto." Nick sogghigna, contento "Okay, iniziamo." Lui guarda al lato verso il suo team. "Dove sono le foto?" Harry guarda mentre alcuni del team di Nick alzano le spalle e qualcuno esce di fretta dalla stanza. Grazie a Dio lo show radio sarà pre-registrato, perché sembra che si stiano dimenticando una parte del gioco. Nick cade contro lo schienale e lancia ad Harry un'espressione affaticata.

"Sono circondato da un gruppo di idioti." Harry inizia a ridere mentre Nick finge di piagnucolare di più verso i suoi compagni di team, più per intrattenere Harry che per altro. Harry vede con la coda dell'occhio che qualcuno è entrato nella stanza. "Ce le ho," dice una voce fruttata, e le risatine di Harry gli muoiono in gola. Perché il ragazzo che è appena entrato (Harry non sa se era lì prima, ma sicuramente se ci fosse stato Harry l'avrebbe notato) è... mozzafiato. Sembra molto bello, anche in quei vestiti casual. Sta indossando un jeans e una maglietta cerulea.

È una scelta colorata, e quando Harry incontra brevemente gli occhi del ragazzo mentre cammina verso Nick, è come se ogni sfumatura di blu non esistesse. Perché gli occhi del ragazzo sono della stessa sfumatura della sua maglietta. E gli occhi scintillanti sono esaltati dalla pelle abbronzata, e onestamente, Harry non sa neanche cosa dire o pensare, il suo culo è fissato alla sedia. Harry spera davvero che la sua bocca non sia spalancata, esprimendo quanto sia impressionato dal giovane uomo davanti a lui. Non è consapevole dell'improvviso beep che riempie la stanza finché Nick parla.

"Bene, questo è interessante." Ci vuole un momento ad Harry per staccare gli occhi dal bellissimo uomo, scivolando rapidamente verso Nick. Quest'ultimo ha un grande sorriso sulla faccia, così grande che Harry pensa le guance di Nick possano spaccarsi. Harry guarda tra il giovane uomo accanto a lui e Harry, e dopo guarda verso il monitor a cui Harry aveva completamente dimenticato di essere attaccato. "Signori e signore, ha raggiunto i 96 battiti," Nick esclama con una risata. Cosa? Gli occhi di Harry si allargano, e la sua testa scatta verso la macchina accanto a lui. Abbastanza sicuro, il numero è 96, e cambia anche in 98 un secondo dopo. La faccia si Harry inizia a bruciare mentre richiama che il suo numero iniziale era 62. Oh Dio. Questo è imbarazzante. Harry odia davvero Nick. Harry non vuole neanche guardare indietro verso il conduttore radio e l'uomo.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo e prova a fare finta di niente. "Sta diventando pazzo perché mi ha spaventato." La risata di Nick riempie la stanza, ed Harry nota con imbarazzo che anche chiunque altro nella stanza sta ridendo. "Questa è la più grande scusa di merda che abbia mai sentito, e proviene da te, questo dice qualcosa, Harold." La faccia di Harry brucia e i suoi pazzi stupidi occhi lo tradiscono, correndo verso l'uomo che sta guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui. Sta sorridendo comunque, ed Harry pensa che le sue guance siano tinte di rosa. Lui spinge una pila di fogli nelle mani di Nick e mormora qualcosa sotto voce prima di uscire dalla stanza. Il battito cardiaco di Harry rallenta un po'. "Beeene," dice Nick, il tono pieno di divertimento.

Il suo sorriso è compiaciuto, mentre Harry lo guarda solo con aria feroce, non può fare molto di più. Ci sono delle telecamere che stanno registrando, ed Harry si è reso abbastanza stupido oggi. Sapeva che il gioco del monitor del cuore sarebbe stata una cattiva idea. "Questo gioco è la migliore idea che abbiamo mai avuto," dichiara Nick deliziosamente al resto della stanza, le cui facce stanno probabilmente facendo imbarazzare Harry ancora di più.

Evita lo sguardo di chiunque. Lui odia Nick.

**

Tutto considerato, il gioco non è andato tanto male quanto Harry aveva considerato sarebbe andato. La sua frequenza cardiaca decise di andare veloce per Ryan Gosling senza maglietta (onestamente, chi non avrebbe perso la propria calma) e dopo anche più veloce anche per un paio di stivaletti. Harry odia il suo team e anche Nick.

Ma complessivamente, è stato grande.

Si è quasi dimenticato dell'incidente avvenuto prima. Questo, prima che Nick non lo lasci andare via dopo lo show radio e lo trascini alla caffetteria della BBC. "Bene, è stato divertente, giusto?" dice Nick con un sorriso, i suoi occhi ad osservare la faccia di Harry mentre prende un posto al tavolo, seduti faccia a faccia. Harry finge di prendere un sorso dal suo tè così da non dover rispondere, i suoi occhi vagano per la caffetteria, che è quasi piena ora. Spera davvero che il bellissimo sconosciuto di prima non si faccia vedere. Ma Harry non è mai stato una persona fortunata.

Le sue mani si serrano attorno alla tazza mentre Nick non smette di sorridergli stupidamente. Harry vuole tirargli il tè in faccia. "Sì, davvero divertente," risponde Harry con falsa allegria. Lo sa che ha bisogno di giocare insieme. E sa che non Nick non lo lascerà andare. Nick strofina un dito lungo il bordo della tazza, sembrando compiaciuto. Harry può vedere i suoi occhi luccicare con qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente. "Il suo nome è Louis Tomlinson, se te lo stai chiedendo" "Non lo stavo facendo" lui risponde velocemente. Troppo velocemente. La faccia compiaciuta di Nick sta iniziando a diventare fastidiosa. "Lui è un mio caro amico. Gli piace venire e assistere agli show radio a volte. E ha insistito per venire oggi," dice lui con un tono contento.

Questo cattura l'attenzione di Harry, ma non per il motivo che pensa Nick (il suo sorrisetto è così fastidioso). "Aspetta, io conosco quasi tutti i tuoi amici," dice Harry con un cipiglio "come mai non conosco questo?" porta fuori il suo labbro inferiore, fingendo un broncio. E' vero comunque, Nick è stato uno dei migliori amici di Harry, il più genuino che Harry abbia trovato nell'industria della musica.

Attraverso Nick, Harry conosce chiunque nel mondo della radio. Quindi sì, è strano che non abbia sentito di Louis Tomlinson. Stupendo Louis Tomlinson. Nick lo guarda in modo indifferente. "Lo so che tu pensi che io ti voglia molto bene, ma ho i miei amici. Ma hey, proprio perché ti voglio bene, penso che potrei comunque sempre farvi mettere insieme. Lui è single. Tu sei single. E' perfetto." Harry gli restituisce lo sguardo. "No, Grazie. Non ho bisogno che tu faccia niente. Per favore, non fare niente." l'ultima volta che Nick ha provato a metterlo con qualcuno, è stato un totale disastro.

Parlando di disastri, il cuore di Harry salta nella cassa toracica quando scorge Louis Tomlinson entrare nella caffetteria, fermandosi al tavolo per parlare con qualcuno. Harry abbassa velocemente lo sguardo verso la sua tazza di tè, sperando che Nick non l'abbia visto. Ma quando Harry osa guardare verso il suo amico, la faccia di Nick è illuminata da un grande sorriso di merda. "Beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep," dice con gli occhi spalancati. Harry stringe gli occhi. "Cosa stai facendo?" Nick alza le spalle innocentemente. "Se fossi stato attaccato ad un monitor del cuore, sarebbe selvaggio."

Harry sbuffa fuori una risata mentre crolla contro lo schienale della sedia. "Ti odio." "Nah, non è vero," dice Nick prima di agitare esageratamente la mano in aria. "Hey, Lou!" Oh no. No, no no. Andiamo. Harry spera possa fondersi con la sedia e scomparire all'occhio umano, ma è anche Harry Styles e sua madre gli ha insegnato le buone maniere. Quindi quando Louis arriva al loro tavolocon il più affascinante sorriso di sempre, Harry si raddrizza sulla sedia e si ingessa un sorriso cortese sulla faccia. "Louis Tomlinson, questo è Harry Styles," introduce Nick con lo stesso costante gioioso sorriso, Harry non pensa di aver mai visto Grimmy così felice nella sua intera vita. "Harry, questo è Louis Tomlinson, un mio caro vecchio amico." Harry si perde quasi nel mare degli occhi di Louis - sono davvero qualcos'altro - ma viene riportato sulla Terra dalla mano che Louis gli sta porgendo. "Ciao, felice di conoscerti," dice Louis con la stessa piacevole voce che Harry aveva sentito prima.

Harry brilla, prendendogli la mano. Giura di non starlo facendo: quando la loro pelle si tocca, delle scintille volano dappertutto. Okay, forse è lui, ma sembravano ci fossero delle scintille. "Ti è piaciuto lo show, Louis?" chiede Nick con tono euforico, perché ovviamente doveva chiedere. Louis e Harry si lasciano le mani, e Harry giura che gli affascinanti occhi di Louis si aggirino su di lui prima di guizzare verso Nick. "Sì, ovviamente," risponde Louis con un sorriso. Guarda di nuovo verso Harry, e onestamente Harry cade quasi dalla sua sedia, perché non si aspettava di avere l'attenzione di Louis addosso così velocemente. "Congratulazioni per il film." Il sorriso di Harry si allarga. "Grazie! L'hai visto?" "Non ancora, ma Nick sì e ha avuto solo cose belle da dire," dice Louis, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Nick.

"Ne sono certo," il suo sorriso ora è larghissimo, è imbarazzante, ma sembra non poterlo controllare. Louis lo fa solo sentire stordito. "Ovviamente ho avuto solo cose belle da dire," dice Nick. Sbuffa una risata. "Eri bagnato per la maggior parte del film." Harry spalanca comicamente i suoi occhi e ride. E' troppo abituato a questi tipi di osservazioni da parte di Nick. Comunque, non è abituato alla risata di Louis, e, bene, la sua risata è gentile, dolce e davvero piacevole alle orecchie. Harry pensa di essere totalmente affascinato. "Ti piacerà, Louis," continua Nick, suonando compiaciuto mentre lancia a Louis uno sguardo significativo.

ù"Sei così un grande fan di Harry Styles, dopotutto." E se l'idea di Nick di far mettere insieme due persone sia di imbarazzarle, allora non sembra star completamente funzionando con Louis. Perché l'uomo arcua un sopracciglio e mette una mano sulla sua anca, guardando Harry. "Ovviamente sono un fan di Harry Styles. Chi non lo amerebbe?", il suo tono è giocoso, ma non in senso cattivo. E' più tipo 'Sì okay il gatto è fuori dalla borsa, ma non posso nemmeno preoccuparmi dall'essere imbarazzato da questo.' Harry guizza un dolce sorriso a Nick. "Mi piace già più di te." Nick ruota gli occhi. "Bene allora, vi lascerò da soli."

E in un lampo, si alza dal tavolo, camminando via. La merdina. Louis ridacchia e non perde tempo nel sedersi al posto di Nick. Harry è così grato di avere il resto del giorno libero. Perché se non l'avesse avuto, non sarebbe stato seduto, proprio qui, proprio ora, davanti Louis Tomlinson. Avrebbe potuto prendere il suo taxi, e sarebbe stato portato via per più interviste per l'imminente film. Non prendetela male, Harry adora fare interviste e promozioni, ma ora, è così grato di poter stare seduto e parlare con Louis. "Quindi, conosci Grimmy?" chiede Harry, e fa una smorfia internamente, non sapeva davvero come iniziare la conversazione, ma eh. Louis finge una smorfia, fingendo di essere infastidito da questo fatto, "Sì, lo conosco da sette anni ora. E' un brav'uomo." Harry ridacchia, ma riconosce l'affetto nella voce di Louis.

E' chiaro che Louis e Nick siano vicini. Non riesce a credere che Nick non gli abbia mai parlato di lui. Avrà un confronto con nick più tardi. "E tu?" chiede Louis, inclinando la testa. "Voglio dire, so che siete amici, Nick ti menziona di tanto in tanto." Harry arcua un sopracciglio. "Davvero? Spero non diffonda troppe bugie." Louis ride. "Nah, non ti preoccupare. Bé, mi ha raccontano la storia di 'Harry Styles ubriaco' un giorno." Harry ucciderà Nick Grimshaw. "Quale?" chiede Harry preoccupato, ricorda velocemente tutte le notti imbarazzanti che lui e Nick hanno avuto. Probabilmente Nick ha molto tra cui scegliere. Louis ride un'altra volta. ù

"Non ti preoccupare," dice sentendo l'allarme nella voce di Harry. "Ha detto che era durante una delle tue feste di compleanno, il tuo ventunesimo? "oddio," sospira Harry, coprendosi la faccia con le mani per coprire l'imbarazzo. Ricorda quella notte. "La Notte Che Non Dovrebbe Mai Essere Menzionata Di Nuovo," geme lui. La risata di cuore di Louis rompe attraverso le barriere, facendo cadere le mani di Harry per scuotersi la testa. "Conosco un paio di storie interessanti su Grimmy, anch'io." Gli occhi di Louis scintillano con interesse. "Ah, mi piacerebbe sentirle un giorno." Eh sì, anche ad Harry potrebbe totalmente piacere.

"Potrei sempre raccontarteli," inizia Harry, "per un drink qualche volta?" Harry non può credere di essere stato tanto audace, ma l'intera vibrante persona di Louis gli sta dando coraggio, apparentemente. Guarda ansiosamente mentre Louis si morde il labbro inferiore senza smettere di guardare Harry. Sta cercando di nascondere un sorriso, quindi Harry lo prende come un buon segno.

Ha le guance leggermente rosa, ed Harry deve ammetterlo, gli donano. Sembra giovane e bellissimo, tutto pulito-rasato. Lui si sposta il ciuffo in maniera robotica, e pensa non sia la prima volta che Harry glielo vede fare (l'ha fatto mentre era nella cabina questa mattina) Harry resiste all'urgenza di passare la mano nei capelli di Louis. "Mi stai chiedendo di uscire allora?" dice Louis, i suoi occhi che si increspano in un sorriso. Harry risponde prima di tirarsi indietro. "Sì." dopo, aggiunge più timidamente, "Beh, solo se tu vuoi, ovviamente."

Il sorriso di Louis diventa dolce, il cuore di Harry si sta ammorbidendo. "Sì, mi piacerebbe." "Beep, beep, beep." Louis ed Harry voltano la testa insieme mentre Nick cammina accanto al loro tavolo. Gli lancia un'occhiolino dalla spalla e continua a camminare. Oh mio Dio, Harry ucciderà Nick. Quando Harry trova il coraggio di guardare verso Louis, l'uomo si sta mordendo il labbro inferiore per sopprimere un'altro sorriso.

Ammicca e guarda verso Harry attraverso le ciglia. "Se ti fa sentire meglio, anche il mio battito cardiaco sarebbe aumentato se tu fossi entrato nella stanza." Harry si sente definitivamente meglio. Ridacchia, non può farci niente, e guarda lontano timidamente. Chi è questo ragazzo e perché Nick non gliel'ha presentato prima? "Mi lusinghi," dice Harry timidamente, agitando una mano. Louis ridacchia a sua volta, ed Harry decide che questo è il miglior suono che abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. Louis Tomlinson è il momento più importante nella giornata di Harry, e spera che non sia l'unico giorno d'ora in poi.

**

Dopo mentre Harry torna a casa con il numero di Louis salvato nel cellulare, riceve un messaggio. Non è da Louis, ma da Nick. **Te l'avevo detto che questa cosa del monitor di frequenza cardiaca sarebbe stata grande! ringraziami tra tre anni quando vi starete sposando**. Harry scuote la testa e sorride tra sé e sé. Harry non ama sempre Nick, ma oggi gli deve qualcosa. Ed Harry non è mai stato tanto grato che il suo battito cardiaco l'abbia tradito.

_Boom! Clap!_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap!_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_


End file.
